People Miss Planes
by EternallyEC
Summary: Natalie is leaving John... but not until he gives her a few words of advice. Will it be enough to make her stay? Based on the song by Deana Carter!


**Disclaimers: **I own nothing; all OLTL characters and trademarks belong to ABCD and the beautiful song is performed and owned by Deana Carter.

**Author's Note: **I think I may have stolen this story idea from Becki—seems like I remember her naming this as one song she wanted to do a songfic to some time ago. If I'm right hopefully she doesn't mind my beating her to it. :) Thanks for the idea!

**Dedication: **To Becki for the idea and for introducing me to Deana Carter in the first place!

**Title: **People Miss Planes

_A tear ran down his face as she started to leave_

_He said, "Baby don't do this, I'm begging you please._

_What can I say to stop you from walking out on us?_

_I'll do anything to save our love."_

"You don't have to do this." John's voice was quiet and steady, but she could hear the underlying pain and desperation his cool front concealed.

Natalie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly against the wave of emotions that rolled over her. "Yes I do. I can't go through this any more John."

"Please Natalie." His voice was just a breath above a whisper by this point. "Can we just talk about this--"

"No," she cut him off severely, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt that shot through her at the wounded look that came into his eyes at her harsh tone. "I'm through talking, John. I've tried hard--so hard," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm through with talking, with trying to work things out. I just can't do it anymore."

Angrily wiping at the few stray tears that were running down her cheeks, Natalie glanced at the clock sitting on the mantel, trying to ignore the good memories the sight of it brought flooding back.

"I have to go," she whispered, picking up her bag and turning to the door.

"Wait," John said desperately, standing up and walking over to her. He gently took the suitcase from her hand and set it on the ground, taking her freed hand into his.

"Don't you feel this? How right this feels?" he asked softly, gently caressing her hand as he brought it up to cup his cheek. "I don't want to lose this, Natalie. How can I stop you from doing this?"

_She said, "I'm through with talking,_

_You know I've tried my best._

_I've gotta leave right now_

_I've got a plane to catch."_

_And he said, "People miss planes_

_It happens all the time_

_They cancel their plans_

_They change their minds_

_Listen to your heart before you go too far_

_Baby turn around before it's too late_

_People miss planes"_

Natalie's eyes were wet as she pulled her hand back, picking up her suitcase again. "You can't," she replied softly, finally letting her tears fall. "I love you, John but I'm tired of waiting around for you to decide how you feel about me. I never know what time you're going to be home, or if you'll even be here once you do get home or if you'll retreat into your head again. I can't live like that, not anymore."

"Natalie--" John began, the sudden chime of the clock striking noon interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave for the airport. My plane--"

"Natalie, people miss planes all the time. It happens—things like this, things like _us_—people are lucky to experience this once in a lifetime."

"Good-bye John," Natalie whispered, turning around and reaching for the doorknob.

"At least tell me you'll think about it," he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Feeling her flinch under his touch he withdrew his hand, looking as if he'd been slapped.

Natalie couldn't turn around. She couldn't bear to see the pain she knew would be clouding his eyes, because she knew then... she would break. Without saying a word, she pulled the door open and walked out, pulling it closed behind her.

"Thanks for driving me, Rex," Natalie spoke with a smile, throwing her arms around her little brother and embracing him tightly.

"No problem." Returning the embrace, Rex somehow managed to slip something into the pocket of her jeans.

Pulling back, Natalie moved to pull it out but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Nuh-uh-uh. That's to open only once you're inside and out of my sight. Got it?"

Giving him an imploring look, she kept her hand where it was--fingers tucked into the pocket of her jeans. After a moment she rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out. "Fine, whatever."

Rex grinned and released her hand, keeping it within easy reaching distance. "That's more like it. You ready for this?"

Natalie took a deep breath and nodded less than convincingly. "I have to be."

"Uh huh. Look, don't forget to open that before you get on the plane—it might change your mind." He pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "I'm gonna miss you Nattie. Who's gonna be around to keep me in line?"

"I can handle that job long distance, don't you worry little brother," Natalie teased as she pulled back to look up at Rex but her light tone and forced smile were belied by the tears shining in her eyes.

Rex smiled back at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. "I've got to go pick Ginger up from her doctor's appointment or I'd stay with you until the plane got here."

"You should go. I already feel bad that you had to miss her first sonogram to bring me," Natalie said. "And you know I'll be back when my little niece or nephew is born."

"You'd better be or we'll never let you live it down." Rex sighed. "I love you sis. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Natalie promised with a smile. "Take care of Ginger and those babies for me okay?"

"Definitely. Call me when you land." Natalie nodded as she picked up her two bags and turned to go inside the airport.

Rex watched her disappear through the doors before turning to get into his car and leave. If it turned out that his hunch was right and his gift had the desired effect he'd see his sister a lot sooner than she thought.

_She made it to the airport in the nick of time_

_In a moment she'd be gone_

_Yeah she'd board that flight_

_She'd fly away from trouble, from the struggles that they had_

_And from everything that they had shared_

It was almost twenty minutes later as she sat on a small bench in the airport that Natalie remembered the gift in her pocket. She stood up and pulled the small package out of her pocket and began to unwrap it with the eagerness of a child.

The sleek miniature black digital camera gleamed in the light but it was the small note taped to the front that caught Natalie's attention.

_Maybe these will help you feel more certain about the decision you're about to make. We don't get that many chances at love Nattie, I just want to make sure you're absolutely positive before you just throw yours away. Look at the pictures and let them make up your mind._

_Love, Rex_

Natalie turned the camera over in her hands for a moment before she took a deep breath and turned the camera on. Scrolling through the pictures she found herself caught in that strange limbo between laughter and tears as the memories overtook her but it was the last picture that had the effect Rex had hoped for.

She remembered the day it had been taken with surprising clarity. It had been Thanksgiving just two weeks before and though she and John had been struggling then they hadn't mounted to such sizable proportions yet.

Roxanne had yelled for pictures and Natalie had been about to ask John if he wanted to leave when he surprised her by volunteering them for the first picture. He'd positioned them so that they were standing sideways with their arms wrapped around each other but facing the camera.

Natalie had thought that her face would crack from the wide smile on her face his gesture had put there and looking at the picture she could feel the happiness radiating from her.

She didn't even realize she had begun to cry until she saw the first tear slip from her cheek and onto the ticket still clutched tightly in her right hand.

_A tear fell on her ticket as she thought about their love_

_In just another minute she'd give it all up_

_Then she heard a voice calling "Boarding flight 41"_

_When another voice inside her said, "You don't have to get on"_

"Now boarding flight 41." Natalie jumped at the announcement and her heart sped up as she looked over at her gate and then back to the picture still on the screen.

"This is the final boarding call for flight 41." Natalie bit her lip and looked down at her ticket but suddenly she heard John's words echo in her mind.

_"Natalie, people miss planes all the time. It happens—things like this, things like us—people are lucky to experience this once in a lifetime."_

It was in that instant that Natalie realized that no matter how many times and how deeply John had hurt her she couldn't just walk away. Standing up she picked up her suitcases and walked towards the exit, stopping only long enough to drop the crumpled up ticket into a trash can.

_People miss planes_

_It happens all the time_

_They cancel their plans_

_They change their minds_

_Listen to your heart before you go too far_

_You can turn around before it's too late_

_People miss planes_

"Mom? It's Natalie—I'm at the airport. Do you think that you can come get me?" She listened to Viki's response and had to smile at her mother's concern.

"No, everything's fine. I just realized that I shouldn't walk away from what John and I have without trying to fix it and I kind of want to surprise him when I go home."

"Thanks for the ride Mom," Natalie said, kissing Viki's cheek and climbing out of the car.

"You're welcome darling. I hope you and John work things out."

"Me too," Natalie replied with a smile. "Me too."

_People miss planes_

"John?" Natalie called as she walked into the house. "Are you here?" When there was no answer she walked deeper into the house.

"Natalie… Don't leave, Natalie." Natalie's pulse sped up as she walked into the bedroom and heard John whispering in his sleep. He looked so vulnerable, so lost as he lay there with his features twisted in a grimace.

Natalie's eyes filled with tears and she felt her heart twist within her chest as the full impact of what she had almost done hit her. Then John called her name again and she blinked sharply, forcing the tears to remain at bay as she climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around John.

"I'm here," she whispered. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

With an unconscious sigh of relief John pulled her close and buried his nose in the hollow of her neck, his face relaxing into a smile as his dreams turned pleasant.

_People miss planes_

John could hardly believe it when he awoke the next morning. He'd dreamt that Natalie had come home to him but even in the dream he'd known that he would probably wake alone.

But he hadn't—he had awoken in Natalie's arms, holding her close to him. And now he was still holding her, just watching in awe as she slept peacefully.

Then Natalie's eyes slowly opened and met his. Without a word John leaned down and brushed a soft but passion-filled kiss across her lips, a kiss that Natalie eagerly returned.

Pulling back again John gently cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand. "I thought that you had a plane to catch," he whispered after a moment.

"Yeah well, that was before somebody told me something that really made me think," she replied in a whisper of her own.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"That people miss planes," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to hers once more.

FIN


End file.
